


Coffee Scented Rain

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: A sudden storm brings unexpected surprises





	Coffee Scented Rain

The deluge is unexpected. One moment it’s sunny and glorious and the next, the clouds are throwing the temper tantrum of the century. Cor wasn’t prepared for the sudden onslaught and it was a good thing his classes were done for the day. He ducks into the small cafe on that side of campus. 

 

There was no shortage of soaking wet coeds and the cafe staff were doing their best to maintain order with the sudden influx of people.

 

Cor found a table in the corner where he wouldn’t be in way and waited for the rush to die down. He looked up as a familiar person made his way to the table. Cor was teaching several classes, so he couldn’t quite place the student to the class. 

 

“Good evening, Professor Leonis. Is there anything i can get for you today?”

 

“Just a black coffee.”

 

The tall student nods and goes to fulfill the order. 

 

Cor follows him with his eyes and tries to remember where he’s seen the younger before. The sharp features and ash blonde hair are hard to forget.

 

A large mug is set in front of him a few minutes later. 

 

The dazzling green eyes distract Cor from his thoughts. “Thank you.”

 

The student smiles and goes to check on the other tables.

  
  


The rain eventually stops and the cafe empties as quickly as it filled. Cor is the only one left in the place. He watches the staff coordinate clean up duty, like a well choreographed dance.

 

The blonde is graceful in all his movements and Cor has a hard time keeping his eyes off the younger.

 

The student finally looks his way and walks over. “Is there anything else I can get you? You’ve been staring for quite a while.”

 

Cor internally kicks himself for not being subtle. “Ah, no. You just look familiar and I was trying to remember.”

 

The young man smiles, “I was in your history seminar last semester.”

 

All the pieces click into place. _Of course, the man in the front row._ _The one with all the questions._ “Right. I remember now. You had some insightful queries. What are you studying?”

 

“Political science.” The student wipes his hands on his apron, “I’m Ignis.”

 

“Nice to put a name with a face.”

 

Ignis blushes a faint pink as he shook Cor’s outstretched hand.

 

Cor smiles. He could get used to seeing that blush on a regular basis if he’s the cause.

 

“Hey Iggy. I could use your help,” a voice calls from the counter.

 

Just like that, the moment is broken and Ignis takes his hand back.

 

“Well, I guess I should let you get back to it. Thanks for the coffee. What do I owe you?”

 

Ignis picks up the empty mug and shakes his head, “It’s on the house.”

 

Cor pulls out a few bills and presses them into Ignis’ hand. “For you then. See you around.” He would definitely make the cafe his new regular spot.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m soo rusty guys. But here’s my entry for cor x Ignis week. The next ones will be better, I promise


End file.
